


The Caged King

by MoonlightIcarus



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bilbo Baggins, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Cock Warming, Everybody Lives, Fluff, Kink Discovery, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Medical Conditions, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Sounding, Top Thorin, Understanding Bilbo Baggins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightIcarus/pseuds/MoonlightIcarus
Summary: The line of During has a condition that once they hit puberty their cocks are hard and leaking constantly. To prevent it from being an issue they use chastity devices and sounds to stop it from being notice able. They only remove the sound when using the bathroom and only remove the cage when necessary. Thorin has to expose this to Bilbo when they consummate their courtship.Bilbo is extremely turned on by the revelation bot realizing that being locked in a cage for years has left the king ravenous.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason the last paragraph will not format right for me.

He did not want to have to reveal this to the burglar. In truth he would have preferred the hobbit never found out about his secret but it was a requirement for him to become consort under the mountain. Maybe he should have told Bilbo about it sooner so he wouldn't be finding out about it on their wedding night, this was truly an ordeal to love with and it should have been considered before he agreed.

"Alas, I am weak." The idea of Bilbo leaving me is too great a burden bare that I would rather let him discover the truth just before we are to consummate our marriage and let him leave me here after the ceremony just so I might have had the please of spending a few more days with him.

The sound of bare feet falling against the cold stone floor reverberated in from the hall. It must be Bilbo, he had more than likely attempted to make a polite, subtle excuse to leave the marriage festivities. He may have come from a place where parties and celebrations were commont but the hobbit's constitution had waned in front of his eyes as he was chipped away by the brashness of the dwarves. And his desire to get the king in bed also helped matters.

So, Mr.Baggins who would soon be the consort under the mountain had likely tried to excuse himself politely as to avoid suspicion about his actions later that night. Of course it was all in vain. Every dwarf in the kingdom knew what would go on in the royal bed chamber that night. Well they knew of the obvious facts that happened the night of every marriage, only Dwalin truly knew all that would transpire behind closed doors as the party continued in the great hall.

Eventually the door open and the hobbit slipped in before promptly closing and locking it behind him. Even exasturbad he was a sight to behold. He was adorned in black long trousers instead if his usual short pants. He had on his own light brown shirt and a darker brown waist coat but over that was a coat similar to Thorin's. It was an ever so slightly lighter shade of blue than the one Thorin wore, but the fur and the cloak draped over his shoulders were perfectly identical to his. He had chosen to go barefoot for the ceremony but atop his head was a small silver circlet, in fact it could almost be mistaken for a set of lorels because of its detailed leaf design. The crown was made for Bilbo and only Bilbo. No other creature was truly fit to wear it. Thorin was glad he took in the hobbit's appearance earlier in the night because the moment he stepped through he undid the clasps on his cloak and carefully removed his crown to place it on a table by the door.

"I didn't believe you would choose to leave a party so soon after it began. You spoke so highly of the ones in the shire."

"Well the ones in the shire didn't revolve around me. Even at an extravagant birthday the guests are far more focused on petty gossip instead of the host," he said while moving closer into the room while he went to undo the buttons on the coat. "And another thing is that everyone was too drunk too fast. The ale was so strong I didn't even finish a single cup before I had too much of the stuff. With how you dwarves cling to traditions I never would have expected a royal wedding to be such a rambunctious affair." He finally managed to get the buttons undone and threw the coat to the floor. Now he stood in just his trousers, shirt, and waistcoat.

"Well you must remember this is the first time we have been able to celebrate fully since we reclaimed the mountain." Thorin stood from his chair by the window and took quite steps over to his beloved. "Today was about you just as much as it was about reclaiming the kingdom. Now remember just because we have escaped from the party that does not mean we are finished with our business tonight." He stepped behind Bilbo and rested his hands on those shoulders that had grown hard and strong from the journey here.

Bilbo turned his head upwards to look into the cool eyes of the king. "What could we possibly have to do now? It's our wedding night, are we not allowed to simply enjoy the other and proceed with business and ruling in the morning."

"Enjoying each other is part or our business. Consummating the marriage is required and that requires a few more things to be done and discussed." Thorin's voice grew quite as he spoke and both of them developed a fine blush from the topic at hand. Bilbo even looked away to hide the crimson creeping up to his ears.

"How can that be business?" The question was equal parts annoyance and embarrassment.

Thorin released his grip on the hobbit and went to occupy the space about six feet in front of him. "It is easier to explain once you have seen it." And then began the process of removing his royal garb. He had been alone for the better part of an hour yet his nerves were to stong and he hadn't removed any of his clothing, now face to face with conflict the king was moving in memorized motions as he removed his clothing. The endless buckles and straps fell away quickly in the familiar movements. The cloat, cost, and vest had all been placed into a pile behind him. He chose to leave his shirt on as he undid the laces of his boots than kicked them and his socks aside. 

Bilbo made no move to question or interuct while his newly wed husband stripped in front of him. His blush only grew as more clothing was removed and it was worse when Thorin unbuttoned his shirt and let it join the pile. Bilbo was now given a view of all the stocky muscle across the king's body and the black and gray hair that covered it. Bilbo may have been annoyed that someone could look so majestic even in this state of undressed but his thought were interrupted when Thorin's trousers hit the floor, leaving him in just his breeches. The raw muscle and strength that had been built over a lifetime of hard work and struggles was appreciated by Bilbo.

'This is part of the shame of the line of Durin. I ask that you do not judge me harshly for it."

"What are you-?

The kind now stood bare and Bilbo saw a metal cage like contraptions around the king's cock and at the end he viewed a small lock that was closed.

"I dont, uh, why are you...why is there a cage on your cock." He didn't mean to sound brash but he was failing to understand why his husband was doing this and why he was showing it to him.

"I suppose it's best to explain this in the vulgar way." He took a calming breath and began. 'The line of Durin has an issue. We do not know if it is a curse or a medical condition but once each male in the line begins to reach adulthood their pick becomes constantly hard and leaks profusely. To minimize the effect of it each male has a special cage made that locks around them and keeps them soft as well as a curved metal piece that reaches deep into their slit to stop the flow of precome. Once they have been secured the keys are given to a trusted advisor to help the royals with their "issue" and the keys are then passed onto the consort once one has been found." It was exposed and now he could feel the judgement coming. Instead of the humiliation he expected, Thorin instead was greeted by questions.

"Why is it metal? Why must you give the keys to another and who was the one you trusted?" This was strange but only slightly stranger than normal amound of absurdity thaycexisted in dwarven culture.

Thorin's gmface visibly relaxed but the blush stayed in place. "It is metal so that it is stong enough to withstand a dwarves virality. The Smiths choose steel because it is stronger and a shame like this should not be andorned with jems and gold. We must give the keys to someone else because we do not trust young and even grown dwarves to resist the temptation to remove it. I can tell you this suspension is entirely fair. And finally the one whom I trusted with my keys was Dwalin. He had been with me every day to help me with obstacles as small as relieving my bladder. He met me shortly before I came here to give me the keys that would eventually be bestowed upon you."

"But if you had the keys all this time you could have released yourself and you didn't so why am I needed in this."

Oh Maker. Bilbo is trying remove himself from this situation. I do not blame him but it will sting ever so bitterly to know he felt me because of something I cannot control. It is only right that I dismiss him from any obligations and avoid becoming emotion until after he has left. "I apologize I know this is too much." He wasn't going to make it through to the end if his voice was already ak sorrowful. "You may leave with no obligation to me or my kingdom. Thank you for your service king burglar. I will have a party set up by tomorrow to take you home to the Shire should you choose to bit remain here for the night. I apologize for the waste-" his drownings and tears were stopped when the small arms of the hobbit wrapped around his naked body. He had closed his eyes and began to weep before he even finished his dismissal. This display of weakness only make the tears flow harder.

"Thorin, I dont know why you are trying to get rid of me but know that I still love you and want to be here along side you."

"But you seemed as if you wanted to avoid the requirements of a consort, and I didn't want to force it on you." Thorin's hands were threaded into the soft locks atop the hobbit's head.

"I just need to know why you do things the way you do. I don't know your cultur as well as I should and I'm still learning." His head was against thkeins hairy chest and he listened to the was his heart slowed from its frantic pace. "I only asked because you were able to go this long without letting yourself out that it seemed more convenient for you to have the keys if you have the appropriate self restraint."

"I was only able to last so long because I was stewing in fear of your rejection." There was no reason to hide the truth now and the revelation only made Bilbo hold his tighter.

"Thorin I would never leave you for something that you cannot control. Even the dragon sickness didn't drag me away so you needn't worry about my opinions of such things. Now where are these keys I'm in charge of now. We must still consummate after all."

The change in topic did wonders for both their moods and Thorin let go and he moved to a small table by the bed and pulled out two small steel keys on a long chain that could act as a necklace. He handed them to Bilbo who immediately went to kneel between those stong legs so he could unlock the cage.

He started with the lock at the head of the cock. As soon as the key was slipped in Thorin had his hands gripping onto Bilbo's shoulders. The lock opened easily enough and once Bilbo set it on the ground he started to remove the rod.

"Oooooh." Thorin's body was trying to double over from the ecstasy of having the sound removed so slowly. When Dwalin did it he always was quick and fast but Bilbo chose to slowly drag it out and it repeatedly bumped against his slit as it was pulled out. Meanwhile Bilbo was mesmerized by how long the sound actually was and how it glistened as it was removed. Once it was completely out Bilbo saw that it was longer than Thorin's cock. The thought was discarded much like the sound itself and Bilbo moved to undo the other lock.

The lock turned out to be on the underside of the cage right in front of those swollen bollocks what were being pushed forward by a part of the cage that looped behind them. This went much easier but as the cage was removed Bilbo saw how there was already a thick liquid dripping from the slit.

The cage joined the rest of the items on the floor and the hobbit stepped back to take in the display in front of him. Thorin was still blushing all over his body and sweat was starting to form on it. His cock was already swollen to it's full size that was sure to fill Bilbo completely and Thorin's hands were visibly struggling to not reach for himself.

Bilbo then started to undress. "Well you look positively desperate so we should hurry this along." Once all his clothes were discarded he reached behind himself. "I knew you would be larger than I was used to so I was preemptive about out preparations for the night." His face flushed deeper than it even had before and he now held a large glass plug in front of him. He then moved to get on the bed where he wrapped a pillow in his arms and laid his upper body on it and propped bus arse into the air with his legs spread.

"No I want to see you during our first time together." He started a measured walk to the bed. "This may be about establishing out marriage but it will also be a first for us so it should be special."

"Okay." Bilbo rolled over onto his back and Thorin climed on top of him. He had his cock positions right outside of Bilbo's hole and he looked directly into his eyes. He wasn't going to do with his say so.

"Go ahead. I know you've been pent up for too long."

He took the invitations and started off at a wicked pace. Bilbo's entire being was shaking from the force of each thrust and the headboard was loundly banging against the wall. Bilbo could feel how he was being pushed up the bed with Thorin's movements so he crossed his legs over Thorin's back and moves his hands around that neck to get lost in his long braids and pull him into a kiss. This kiss also made it so Thorin couldn't see the absurd blush coloring his face. Thorin had to arch his back in order to do kiss his consort and continue his thrusts but he made it work and claimed the hobbit's mouth as well as his body.

Occasionally Bilbo's prostate would get hit in the pass overs and even just the grazing of it set him alight with burns need. Even the air in the chamber seemed to come alive with the musk Thorin' was giving off in his frenzy. All of the consort's senses were enveloped by his husband's actions and it made everything better. The thrusts never faltered in power or precision and it had the hobbit quickly approaching the edge of his orgasm. 

Thorin broke the kiss, having fully ravaged and explored that mouth and went rest his head above Bilbo's with the hobbit's bow resting under his chest. Bilbo could hear each rapid pump of the heart under than ribcage and the movements almost aligned too it.  
His cock was now trapped between their tightly pressed bodies and the shaking and rubbing quickly brought him to his first orgasm.

"Thorin!" Bilbo clamped down tightly on the cock inside of him and spilled between their stomachs where it got stuck on the hair of Thorin's abdomen. "Sorry about the mess." He was acting sheepish.

"Was it too much?" Thorin had stopped and pulled his chest back while still buried fully inside the hobbit and it was pressing right against his prostate.

"N-no. I can go again...move, pull out, uuggh... fuck just don't stay where you are! Move!" Thorin then resumed his thrusting. "Hobbits' have the luxury of getting s-several orgasms during sex so keep going. Oooh, yes." Even the slight thrusts felt amazing in the wake of his first release.

The pace was increased to its initial fervor and the king came inside his husband soon after. He kept on fucking through and even after his orgasm."It's been too long and I plan to enjoy my moment of freedom all night." He expected to keep this up for hours and his consort was happy to oblige.


	2. A Consort's Duties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo's first day as official consort is not at what he planned it to be and he is left with many questions and a sore rump.

When Bilbo woke in the morning it was due to the sun shing onto his face. Though it was almost impossible to see due to Thorin's braids obscuring his view. Thorin was actually blanketing Bilbo with his entire body, completely covering the hobbit and his large arms wrapped around that soft stomache. His breathing was even but occasionally he would snore or snort in his sleep, disrupting the serenity of this moment.

Bilbo would have loved to stay like this but he was mortal and had needs like relieving his bladder.he moved his hand to where Thorin's head wasnpalced on the pillow above him and yanked on his beard.

"Ugh what is it?" His voice was rough with sleep and ruined by the countless rounds of sex they had the previous night.

"Thorin get up. I need to use the washroom and you're in the way." Thorin grunted but pulled off his back and Bilbo felt that hard cock being removed from his tender arse. "Ohhh, whhhhy?" The feeling mixed pain with agony and had he not just had a night full of shagging he might have been tempted to try for another round, but just sitting felt uncomfortable on his bum when he sat up and threw his legs over the side to dangle above the floor then turned to look at Thorin. The kind was laying on his back with his arms bent by his head and a bed red coloring his nose and eyes, as his gave drifted downward he spotted the way those thighs would occasionally twitch, and the way those heavy balls and girth cock were shining from his own release. 

He started to feel something drip out of his arse. It was all those loads that had been fucked deep into him through the night. Everytime Thorin came he kept up the pace and pushed it deeper inside of him. They had at least five rounds before Bilbo couldn't come again and then another two before he passed out from sheer exhaustion. Then even after that Thorin had slept with his cock inside of him all night long, so there were hours upon hours of his precome in there as well. It didn't seem like it would be too much more but hours of a constant stead dribble would have added up to so much in that time. And it was moving down his cheeks and seeping into the mattress and sheets. He wanted to move but was too modified to take any action.

Thorin must have seen the thick liquid seeping from as because he made a scandalous offer. "I could help clean you out. I'm very skilled with my tongue. I have to be since I cant usually please my partners the conventional way." 

He was going to die. That was the only outcome if Thorin Oakenshield was offering to move his face between his thought and use than mouth of his to extract every single drop of his release. His thick beard would be too much for Bilbo and with his skin so red and sensitive there was no telling how much of a mess he would be afterwards. Bilbo wanted to say yes but they had a kingdom to run and even on their Honeymoon they had a buty to their people. 

"Just-just tell me where a washroom is so I can get cleaned up."

Thorin was still splayed out and relaxed (as relaxed as one could expect to be when plagued by an eternally had dick) as he gave the instructions. "Right through that door." He didn't even point just gave the slightest nod of his head. "It's good that we had the aqueducts fixed a few weeks ago. Clean up and then I have to show you how to put the cage back on." He sounded disappointed at the mention of the cage.

"Okay I won't take too long."

The washroom wash spacious and the tub was so large that even Bombour could fit in it with room to spare. He turned on of the nobs over the faucet after plugging up the stopped and watched as the tub was filled. He didn't want to wait for it to be completely full, that would have taken far too long, so instead he let it run until there was enough of it to reach past his navel. He added a few oils that were on the shelf next to the tub before stepping in. The water was almost too hot and it hurt his rump but Bilbo knew that it would bet better in the end. He allowed himself to lie back and dunk his head under to lean his hair. It was thoroughly cleaned the day before for the wedding ceremony so it only required a rinse today.

The heat worked into his muscle letting them relax but it couldn't last forever. He had to clean out his hole if he wanted to prevent it from dripping out. He ended up on his knees with his left arm over the edge of the tibia and his head resting on it while he reached back with his right arm to finger himself open. There was almost no resistance as he slipped one finger inside himself and it was still go easy when he got to his second finger. His muffled groans were harder to keep down when he began scissoring his two fingers to let warm water gush in. It felt like an intrusion and it colored his face pink, yet is also felt wonderful when if rushed back out along with Thorin's come.

He never progressed beyond opening himself amd hoping that he was able to fully clean himself. He pullsd the plug out and grabbed a towel to pat himself dry. He was adamant about being clean for his first day as royalty. He walked back into the main room with the towel wrapped high around his hips, it may have been warm but he was weary of the chill creeping in from outside the windows. The clothes from last night had been moved out of sight and the cage, sound, and keys were resting next to Thorin on the bed. Thorin's breaths came off as labored and it was expected when he was aroused and using all his self restraint not to touch himself. 

"Thorin are you doing okay?" Bilbo now stood at the foot of the bed and was working to not look at his flushed cock.

"I'm fine, but it might be time to get it over with and put the cage back on." He was panting and the rise of his chest was more pronounced than it would usually be. "I went ahead and cleaned both of them."

Bilbo picked up the cage to put it around Thorin when he realized it would fit like this. "Oh. Uhm. Thorin how do I fit it on when you're hard." It shouldn't have been so embarrassing to ask such a personal question considering theh had been fucking for hours last night but he still wished he didn't have to ask for help.

Thorin sat up and his whole body slumped forward in disappointment. He walked to Bilbo where he plucked the cage out of his grasp and went over to the window. It was opened slightly and it let in a cold, wintry wind, that brought both of them to shivers.

Thorin turned back to face Bilbo and show him a handful of snow he had picked up from outside. Then he was shoving it into his crotch. "Fuck." Bilbo could see it going down and Thorin quickly fitted the cage on and held it in place because he couldn't lock it. He nodded for Bilbo to come over with the keys and the hobbit did just that. Once he finally locked it and removed the key the king took of his hands and relaxed slightly.

"You need something cold to help it go down. It's never pleasant but snow is at the very least easier to use than the cold rock we resort to using in the warmer months." Thorin chuckled before continuing, "I know you love to keep a clean home so you best put that rod in before I make a mess of the floors in here."

He earned a slight laugh and they moved back to the bed for the nest part. "Go slowly at first so you can get a feel for it." 

Bilbo lined up the rod with his slit and even before it wa pushed in the dwarf's hands were already bunching up in the sheets. It was probably better to try and distract him from from this while he did it.

"So you have no idea where this came from." Something nice and simple while he slid the tip inside.

"No we dont and we can find no cure."

"May I asked about Kili and Fili, and what about their mother? How is she faring with this? And do you know who keeps their keys?" This was both a distraction and a way to satiate his curiosity.

"I imagine Fili has a cage of his own but I do not know who may hold its keys. Ori seems the most likely but I doubt he would ever do such a thing. Kili is just too shy of having his made and i expect we will have to commission Dori and Dwalin to make it within a year or two. And as for my sister Dís, she is rather lucky because no women of the line of Durin are afflicted by this." The rod wasnthree fourths of the way in and Bilbo was out of distraction so he simply pushed the last but in quick. "Ahhhhhahhh."

"Sorry. Sorry, that was not my best idea." He was pulling back to grab the key to lock it in place.

"I understand by fear burglar. You thought it would be better to do it quickly so it wasn't needlessly dragged out. Just know that Dwalin made the mistake repeatedly in the past."

"Yes well I dont expect him to exactly be delicate or anything." He had finally fastened the block and stood back up, feeling his knees pop from kneeling on the hard stone flooring. "I assume we need to get dressed and get to ruling now don't we."

Thorin got up after him. "Yes and I also remember that you will want to eat, however I must inform you that yoi missed first breakfast and will have to go straight to see one breakfast." 

Their wardrobes bad been packed full of clothing for then yesterday. Bilbo chose an ensemble very similar to what he wore the previous night. It was hobbit styled shirt pants and shirt but in more muted dwarven colors. They were both a fine dark blue and on top of them he chose a silver waist coat and then a large full coat with furs on the shoulders that went down to the floor. Thorin was wearing similarly dark ckrs but there was so much silver in it that it could easily be mistaken for armour and of course he had his draping over his shoulders and adding to his imposing figure.

"Well it's time for our duties to begin." 

....

Being a consort was far too boring for his tastes. It should have been easy and enjoyable but it wasn't. Bob like to relax in private bot have to follow around a king who explained all the ways of being a diplomat through tedious conversations with representatives. He was told he would be expected to do more work independently of Thorin once he understood how to properly rule but it felt like some far off unachievable goal with how things were currently.

They had just gotten back from their bland lunch (dwarves apparently didn't comprehend the importance of spices and he might have to spend a day in the kitchen teaching then how to cook) and had stopped to pull out the metal rod so Thorin could relieve himself in the washroom. His cock already looked agitated with those swollen bollocks framing it so he was curious how they would look tonight.

Getting back to his smaller thrown next to Thorin's Bilbo began to ponder about the possibilities of the night that lay ahead of them. He fully intended to take the cage off e very night but that would also mean a good thorough fucking every night, so he wanted to thing of different ways to do it.

Ideas like riding Thorin while they were still dressed from the day came to mind. Or slowly fingering him while he struggled to take all of that girth into his mouth. He didn't know how Thorin would feel about the one being fucked but he seemed open to trying new things with him. He could even try to make the king orgasm without even the slightest touch to his cock, just stimulation to the other erogenous zones littered across his body. 

Being consort was somehow more interst than he thought and simultaneously dull beyond compare.


	3. Bedding the Throne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo acts on his impulses.

Though he may have found the day dreadfully boring he couldn't beny that it had been very educational, just not in the way he was expecting. He assumed he would learn the broader points of ruling a kingdom, and while he did learn a bit about governing the majority of his focus was on Thorin. All the subtleties and habits had renewed meaning now that he knew what caused them. The way he would avoid bumping into someone from behind or whenever he sat he never let his legs spread to far outward. What Bilbo had learn the best however were the minor indications and tells that his husband needed to go relieve himself, and how he progressively grew more aggressive and short tempered as the day went on. Now, some of that was probably a result of people making foolish and outlandish requestions, but the hobbit was certain that being locked up in cage would only make things worse.

Thorin was currently bathing, and washing away the grime from the day. This was the prime opportunity to devise a plan to help him relax. There were so many ways to pleasure the king but he didn't want to torment and tease him tonight. Something no quite quick and easy but still efficient in its goal, there was no threat of Thorin losing interest in him anytime soon.

"Your thoughts are loud." Thorin had finished his bath and was now standing there in a black dressing gown. The color of it blended in so perfectly with his hair that it appeared to be a continuation of it all. A sliver of metal was visible through the folds at the bottom and Bilbo realised his tine was up.

"Yes well I have much to think about." He went over and hugged the king. He was also in his own brown dressing gown but it was much too large on him and went down past his knees. "Should we find a taylor to make me some more clothes that actually fit."

"We can, my love. If thay is what you wish." He hugged Bilbo and the hobbit felt the metal digging into his stomach.

"Come on let's get this thing off you." He led thorin over to the bed and went to get his keys off the table by the door.

"You're going to remove it tonight?" He sounded too confused and concerned given the situation.

Bilbo was still by the door and simply turned to address Thorin. "Well...yes. I dont know why you sound surprised by that. I wouldn't want to be picked up all day and then forced to sleep like that so I don't do it to you."

"Its...its just that ever since I was put inside it the cage itself was only removed sparingly and on special occasions."

"And what kind of special occasions would that be?" He was kneeling at the king's legs and moved aside the flaps of fabric to access the first lock.

"Things like a birthday mostly..." he wanted to continue but the feeling of pressure being released as the sound was pulled out distracted him too much to continued. He liked to remember back to the days before he had the cage but that had been so long ago. "Ahh." Bulbo was lightly thrusting the sound in and out of him, rubbing it against the walls on the inside of his cock. He could tell that precome had already started to dribble from his slit. "Bilbo that's so...so...ahhhh." the pleasurable sound was far too vulgar for a king to produce but he had already been brought to completion for the first time. His release was having to come out slowly because the sound was still moving about in him. "Bilbo please stop this torment. It's too much for me."

"Alright my love." This was about helping his king and also getting something out of it in the end.

God he had come while still soft and locked in his cage. It was pmbecauze the entire day he could only thing of Bilbo and how wonderful his body had felt against his. Each time he was released to use the washroom we was tempted to ask the hobbit to release him so they could have sex instead of dealing with delegates. He knew it was wrong to want to focus on his own please instead of the needs of his people but he had never left a pleasure like he had with Bilbo.

"Come on, get up on the bed and remove your dressing gown." Thorin did as aked and was laying in much the same position he had been in this morning. Bilbo stripped himself and gained him of the bed. He picked up that fine cock and reached under it to insert the key. He got it off and by the tone he managed to move it kit of the way Thoron was completely hard.

His love was still breathing heavily and reeling from his first orgasm and he was fully prepared to keep him like that for the night. He kept his lead low by his crotch and took in the heady musk that had built up. This was a smell that could surpass his love of flowers and pipe smoke. He wrapped his lips around the fst head without warning.

"Ohh...Bilbo. Please give me more...more."

Bilbo did just that and slowly went farther down on his cock. He wouldn't be able to get all the way down to the base on his first time with something so big but he was going to make an effort to get as far down as he could go.

He had to pull off after getting halfway down and being too stuffed to breath properly. Taking him in his mouth made him realise how much prep it had really taken them last night to have sex. He was not meant to take a dwarven cock but that wasnt going to stop him. He sucked on the head and toyed with it. Letting his tongue circle around it again and again before teasing the slit and loving the salty taste it constantly produced to fill his mouth. Thorin could have come from this alone but he wanted it to be more than that.

He piled up his fingers with the bottle he brought to the bed and began to stroke over Thorin's entrance. Just a light back and forth at the same pace of his slow licking.

"Bilbo...you are horrible."

He popped of that cock, making sure the sound was as loud as possible when he responded, "Well you sound happy, so what's the issue?" Being coy was always fun and only sometimes obnoxious.

"Well you just keep teasing me amd never...ough." Bulbo had pushed one thing lubed finger all the way in. Were they the same size it would have been an issue but it was fine since his fingers were all so tiny in comparison to Thorin.

"There. And dont think I'll be stopping here. I want to finger your prostate until you come inside of my mouth."

"Such a vile tongue for such a polite creature."

"Yes it s what happens when surrounded by an army of dwarves who have no sense of modesty but that's an issue for after I've finished up."

No more words were spoke as Bilbo slow worked three fingers inside Thorin. Always slow and aggravating in his pace. Each time another finger was added Bilbo would go down as far as he felt comfortable with and swallow around the head in his throat. 

When the fourth finger popped inside the king grabbed the back of his head with one hand and started to bite into the other to muffles his moans of passion. The hand on his head wasn't pushing him forward or billing him back, it was only there so Thorin had something to hold onto through all of it. Those fingers were just idly stroking his prostate the way you might run your hands along someone's back and it was bringing him close to his breaking point.

It would have been nice to savoe the moment but with his condition Thorin was more about a large number of orgams than drawing any single one out. Soon the muffled sounds became more pronounced and Bilbo went against all reason and in one quick motion swallowed down to the base with his nose buried in those thick curly just above his cock. His throat was filled with come that completley cut off his breathing so he had to pull off. At a later time he was going to master sucking down his husband so he could smell that strong musk or arousal for hours on end.

Bilbo hadn't managed to swallow it all down but he knew if it was dribbling down his cheeks and chin it would make the best part of his plan even better, which was good cause he also hadn't come yet.

"Thorin if you can move would you be so kind as to prop yourself up against the headboard?"

He received a grunt in response and Thorin was sliding up the bed and resting his back on a pillow as he sat up. He grabbed a book of the nightstand and climed into the bed to squat over his hisbands lap. 

"I was stretching myself while I was stretching you skin please held me sit down on your cock dear."

He was to flabbergasted by the idea to opposed it and he helped to angle his cock against that slick hole and almost cried at the overstimulation when he pushed inside. Slowly Bilbo lowered himself until the last inch when he dropped his weight onto Thorin's pelvis. The action made them both groan and gave Bilbo an orgasm, one he knew would be the first of many.

"Now wrap your arms around my torso." The king did just that and Bilbo had his back pressed against his chest. All the braids and hair were draped over his shoulders as Thorin nosed into his hair and the crook of his neck

Bilbo managed to read a full chapter before his focus was interrupted by a grinding in his ass and worlds coming from a wreaked throat. "I wonder how many pages you will get through before you abandon the book and just let me pleasure you."

They were perfect for each other in the best and worst ways possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you want another chapter.


	4. Bronze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin shows Bilbo how it feels.

It turns out it took two pages before Bilbo cast the book aside and started to grind down onto his husband. They continued their fucking deep into the night, and they both regretted it in the morning. One night of constant sex was fun and you could deal with but two nights of it back to back left them sore and aleep deprived, air when they repeated it again on the third night they realized they were doomed. Neither of them wanted to stop it but they both knew it needed to be done if they wanted to be decent kings.

Bilbo said he would always take the cage off because he didn't want him to suffer like that. That gave Thorin an vulgar idea, if Bilbo wishes that he didn't suffer like that then maybe they could suffer together. And so after about of week or marriage, ruling, and sore rumps it was time to get things into motion.

"Bilbo doctor remember what we have scheduled for today?" Thia wasnt just about sex it was also a draw ven custom that would appease their opposition.

"The day you shove a needle in my ears for show." He was tired and grumbling his words.

"I understand the idea of piercing your ears isn't the most appealing to you but it was discussed that it must be done. You even agreed to it before the wedding." Whever a non drawf married a drawf they were expected to either have their ears pierced or have their hair put into braids as a show of accepting their mixed culture. Thorin had fully expected Bilbo to agree to let his hair grow out and braid it to avoid any unnecessary pain, but the hobbit was vehemently against having long hair himself, complaining that long hair would get in the way and require too much maintenance. The man had made his decision so within a week after their wedding he would be required to have his ears pieced or risk insulting the kingdom. It was currently a full week since their marriage so it had to be done today.

"Thorin, agreeing to something and liking it are not mutually inclusive. You agreed to give The elven king a part of your gold to prevent a second dragon attack but you were grinding your teeth through the entire transaction."

The memory of it brought shame to his face. He hoped that his frustrations had not been akin outwardly apparent but they clearly were. Thranduil was probably sitting in his forest gloating about how much better he was than the dwarves.

Bilbo was poking at his shoulder to draw him out of his thoughts. "I understand why we need to do this today but can't it wait until this evening so that I can just rest through the worst of it?"

"It's because its today that we must do it this early. Had we done it on any day in the previous week you could have rested and shown then off the next morning but since today is the final day with which we can do it you must get them done early so people can see they were finished today." He explained.

"So if I were to get them done tonight and show them off tomorrow it would be difficult to prove that I had them done today and not tomorrow morning which would be a faux pass." He was explaining it. Ore to himself than to Thorin.

"Yes, my love." Their walk was halted in front of a door he recognized as a short of hospital. Anyone sick or wounded would enter and be treated as best they could. Certain cases went better than other but all were treated in the cavernous room beyond, which is why he was so surprised to enter and find only Dori standing in the room.

"Hello your majesties." He greeted them but made no more to bow to them, too accustomed to them as compainsions to see a need for the formalities. "So Bilbo is to have his ears pierced today?"

"Yes I am. How painful will this be? I want to know what to expect." He couldn't get out of this but he could preemptively temper his expectations that it might go well.

"Well you've got four piercings to get done. One in each lobe of your ears and then a second set at the tips of your ears. Usually the lobes are the hardest part to for most but given that hobbit's have rather sensitive ears I can't really saw which will be worse.

Dori might have been unsure of it but Bilbo knew what would be far far worse. The tips of his pointed ears were not only sensitive they were a very delicate erogenous zone for him. So after this he would basically have somethings constantly teasing him and making him desperate. "For Thorin." He thought because that is why he was doing it to begin with. He plopped himself down on the mat next to where Dori was standing with all his tools laid out on a piece of cloth.

"Eager are we?" His attempts to be light and defuse the situation were failing horrendously.

"Dori I understand what your trying to do to help calm my nerves but the only thing that will calm them is getting this over and done with. I don't mean to be rude or distrustful but please hurry."

Dori came to kneel beside Bilbo's right side and Thorin took his left. "Now would you like me to count down to when I push the needle through or should I do it without warning you?"

"Do it without telling me, I know how my nerves can get the..Ouch of SHIT." The needle had been thrust through his lobe without warning just like he had asked. The feeling of the needle being pulled out and replaced by a bronze stud with a small emerald was getting him for to aroused for what the act was.

"Okay next in going to get the ring in at the tip of your ear." His words were intended to calm him but they just flew over him like a spring breeze.

"Ahhh...oh...oh... oohhhhhhh." He was making his infirmary sound like a brothel with hisbmaons but they couldn't be stopped with the pleasure flooding bus senses. He was so close to cumming after it had been replaced by a bronze ring.

Dori was unfazed by his reaction and just swapped place with Thorin to put in the other piece of each set. "I'll be getting the other stud in now." Bilbo forced a tighter grip around the hand he didn't even know he was holding until he had been forced to let go when Thorin repositioned himself. 

"Mmmmmmmmm...augh." Bilbo chose to bite his lip to silence himself but he was forced to stop so he didn't break the skin.

He was in a heady daze and was certain that the moment that needle bore its last hole into his ear he would ruin his breeches.

"Fuck, AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." The orgasm aas forced out of him and the scream he released filled the room all the way to its tall ceiling. As he predicted he could feel the warm liquid that had coated the front of his breeches and he felt disgusting.

"I'll leave you alone and let you recover." Dori had effieicntly gethered his tools and scampered out the door, letting it slam behind him. Thorin had moved Bilbo to lay down on the mat and was stroking over his hand to sooth his breaths. 

"Would you like for me to clean you up my love?"

Those glazed over eyes could only blink in response to it all but Thorin understood it. He pulled the trousers and pants down to mid thigh and started to lazily lick and suck off all the excess release. He swirled it around and took long slow stripes with his rough tongue, getting those quivering legs thoroughly before moving to his prize. Eventually he moved up to those bollocks and sucked them both into his mouth so he could clean them in one motion. Bilbo could still only pant and groan in the after math of it and. Now was the moment to give Bilbo his final prize.

From his pcoked he produced a long metal ring made of the same bronze as the piercings Bilbo now wore. The ring could easily slip onto his soft cock and when he tease dit to full hardness it sat snuggly at the base.

"Thorin what is that." He had regained enough sanity to be ait up on his elbows and wonder what this item was.

"It's a cock ring love. You always say you dont want me to suffer alone and with this we can feel that same pain together. Let me show you." He took all of Bilbo into his mouth very easily and he started sucking him clean and attempting to get him off, but no matter how much Bilbo whined and claimed to be ready he never came. Thorin pulled of slowly and returned to addressing his consort as if it were the most casual thing to suck some off. "See bow you are unable to cum as well and with those new piercings teasing you to no end you will also be hard all day."

"Fuck." Bilbo found the concept too arousing for what it was and he was so horny but it was on fair that he stay like this alongside Thorin. Though he had the feeling this would only encourage them to have more sex at night but when it was good sex he really couldn't complain too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has gotten more attention than I expected. If you guys still want more chapters just keep commenting.


	5. The Prince is Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili is gifted a night alone in his quarters and he does exactly what is expected of him.

It was nice. They hadn't had a wedding like this in a long time and everyone needed a celebration to feel good about. A king and his consort happily married, he was proud of his uncle and respected his ability to send cart of good away for the mountain. The gold sickness had not overtaken him as he had once feared.

Kili was off talking to Tauriel, who finally got away from the other elves. Uncle only invited them out of obligation but it make Kili happy and even their prident king had relaxed after a countless number of drink were downed. He was completely unaware of the swell of drunked fools that were about to break loose at the drop of at hat, but that was how celebrations like these tended to veer.

The last party that had come to anything close to this was his 50th birthday and that party had been so rambunctious for entirely different reasons. For months leading up to it he had found himself aching and desperate even after he relieved himself repeatedly, but the day of he was taken aside by Dwalin and a scribe to inform him of his condition and the precautions to take to prevent anything heinous.

The idea of shoving his cock inside of a cage and a rod being forced inside of it was unappealing to say the least but after the hours he awkward adjustments and frustrated orgasms that morning he agreed and was measured and fitted into a cage. It was awkward and left him limping around for several days. The first one had been the worst and that was why the party for him was as much of an event as it was, to keep him from focusing on his issue and make it worse for himself. 

Though honestly nothing could have been worse than having to choose someone to watch after the keys for him. Seven available candidates had been presented to him and he ultimately chose Bofur. The man was kind and understanding but knew when to step back and let him be alone when needed. It was never going to bot be embarrassing but picking someone so kind made it better.

He remembered the way his mother constantly asked if he was okay for that first week. The true meaning was unstated but obvious and he always said he was fine. Even if he wasn't he wouldn't be discussing it with his mother, he would go to Dwalin or Bofur for assistance.

Explaining it or rather avoiding explaining it to Kili had been the most difficult part. It was hard to justify talking to Bofur each and evertime he needed to use the restroom, and even worse when he wanted to wrestle. Actually the cage was probably why he got into so much trouble and enjoyed playing rough so much. He didn't burn of any energy from his libido and it all got pent up until he started to exhaust himself with training.

He had learned to minimize trips to the bathroom over the years but he was past the point of comfort and desperately needed to relieve the pressure building up behind his bladder. He spotted bofur over by the barrels filling up another mug. He was probably still a bit sober (it normally took at least nine drinks for him to get tipsy and then another three to actually be drunk) the man had a lover that worked harder than some miners. He approached and gave his usually nonverbal indication that he needed his help. The man gave him his usually doofy grun and left to go lead him out of the main hall to a more private room to unlock him. They ended up going all the way to his quarters and they stepped inside before he chose to question it.

"This is a bit out of the way."

"Well that's what you need sometimes. Now did you need me to pull it out so you could get some relief."

Did Bofur realize the implications of his statement? Provably he did things like this constantly. "Yes please. I wanted to make it to the end of the party but it just isnt going to happen." He started to undo the straps of his trousers and all the buttons along it. He had just finished exposing himself when he heard the familiar jingle of those keys as Bofur knelt down and slipped the one into the lock.

The feeling of it being pulled out of him made it even harder to keep from pissing himself. It was so hard not to just make a mess of the tials and then clean them after he was done. He was so preoccupied that he didn't even register Bofur removing the second cage until he was pulling it off. He wasnt going to question it until the threat of him ruining his floor was gone.

He scuttled into hisbwashroom and finally relieves himself, and if he let iut a moan at the feeling it was xonpletley understandable. He tucked himself back in his trousers and went to wash his hands. Even after such a short time he was already hard and could feel the liquid leaking from him, stringing the front of his small clothes. Returning to the main room there was no Bofur but there was a small note sitting on his bed.

"I'm leaving you out for the night. Do as you wish and dont question my judgment. I'm in charge of your care and that includes letting you destress occasionally, and dont worry about embarrassing yourself the entire mountain is focused on what Bilbo and Thorin will be doing tonight. Have fun. -Bofur"

"Oooohhh." Just reading the words had made his cock interested. There was rarely a time he was gifted so long to enjoy himself and Bofur had even assured him that it was private.

He reached down into his breeches and started stroking himself slowly. Just rubbing his cock as he leaned over with one arm on the bed. He didn't want to overwhelm himself by suddenly going all out, but he also didn't feel like teasing himself any longer than necessary. It had been months which was plenty of time to be teased. Months of frantic kisses with stranger and desire to get more, the feel of plump flesh or hard muscle under his hands and remaining unable to act on it. All the ideas from the last had him coming in such a short time.

After his release he couldn't get his clothes off fast enough. They were now sticky with sweat and semen and he wanted to feel every fiber rub against his skin brought to life by that first orgasm. He dove onto his bed and heard it creak before turning over and teasing his nipples. They were sensitive as he usually toyed with them when his cock was locked so he could get some sense of true arousal. Pinching one and holding his blunt nails tightly against it while his other side was lazily rolled under his index finger. Soothing circles and back and forth before be would alternate, gently on thebone that had been abused and going hard on the one that had only been teased. He continued until a good amount of his precome had pooled on his flat stomache, sticking in the amber hair there. He gathered as much as he could in one hand and started stroking his cock with it.

The liquid heightened the feeling of it and the freedom from his clothing allowed him to make leger moments that fully encompassed it. His other hand was still toying with one of his nipples and would occasional swit h between them always pinching down to make it hurt the way he wanted. His strokes were growing erratic and short from the stimulus and he let out a shout that reverberated around the room as he came across his stomache getting his hand soaked in the process.

He was too tired to get up and wash himself so he brought his cum soaked hand to his mouth and stuck a single diget inside. He was familiar with the bitter taste of come fro mbkth strangers and himself. He had grown rather adventure in his escapades and tried things other would never thing of. The cum was warm and bitter against his mouth. The audacity of the situation made him warmer but he was going to thoroughly clean his hand before progressing to his next idea.

Each finger was sucked and licked clean, every bend and curve touched to make sure he got it all before moving to lick his palm and the back of his hand. Once it was gone he wanted more of that sinful taste and he used his bend skill to get it. He curved his lower body up and boked his hands behind his knees and pulled them up towards his head. He had to balance on his back but he managed to get his cock right up against his face and felt the cum on his body running into the brains of his beard. He craned his neck down and sucked himself halfway down. Thay was as far as he could go and it would be plenty. He just wants to let himself drip out across him tongue and let it spill out making a mess of him.

He must have been qhite a sight. His body bend and curled over with his legs spread and ass in the air. His own cock shoved down into his throat. Someone could have walked in on him while he was defenceless like this and he would have been to enthralled with himself to notice. He was just going to lazily auck himself and then attempt to swallow it all down, and keep repeating it until he either fell asleep or until his hands gave out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't what you were expecting but I wanted to add this to the story since chapter one and I decided to go ahead and get it out there.
> 
> I plan to write more Bagginshield but not all of it will be in this fic
> 
> Comments please.


	6. Steaming Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili meets Ori and they talk and then some.

A relationship would have been nice. Someone to cherish and be intimate with. A way to relax with someone who you can share your feelings with and be happy together. That may have been overly hopeful for a normal relationship but as an heir to the line of Durin it was nearly impossible to form a stable relationship. It took a dragon and a war as a backdrop for uncle to manage to develop a romance. That alone had been hundreds or necessary circumstances all aligning perfectly for him to meet Bilbo and fall in love with him. He was happy for his uncle but also envious of his luck. 

Kili had a similar stroke of luck. He was winning Turiel's heart before he even became afflicted by their "medical condition". He was certain it was a curse because anyone stuck like this naturally would have e died out long agon. So he was now more alone than he had even been before, his guardian and brother were in love and all he had to entertain himself were lessons on ruling from Dwalin. Bilbo didn't have to take classes on being royalty, he was learning on the job and some how it was working.

He was currently studying against his will and at Dwalin's behest while he was busy tracking down Nori...again. Bofur was close by and he was attempting to read a book on carving to help him in his toy making but it was obviously boring him and he was starting to doze off. It would have been easy for Fili to slip away without Bofur noticing, but he knew better and assumed that there were several sentinels spying on him from all around. Of course they couldn't get onto him so long as he remained inside the library like he was instructed, so while he may have been trapped he was gifted a spacious cage with which to roam.

The library was filled with people quietly mulling about their work. All races from Dwarves and men to even several elves looking for knowledge buried under the rein of Smaug, they paid him no mind to which he was greatful for. He had no real go set but simply being allowed to traverse the shelves was more than he expected to do this afternoon, so he would have to thank Nori later for acting as a distraction for Dwalin. 

Those two had always had a complicated relationship to say the least. Everyone knew that they would frequently sleep together at night but in the light of day they were at odds like any thief and guard would be. They were good for each other in their own strange way, Dwalin kept Nori away from any excessively illegal activities, and Nori reminded Dwalin that he was a person and his worth extended past his service to the line of Durin. He must have truly reached desperation if he was willing to entertain ideas of his babysitter's private life as a distraction from his studies.

He ascended the stairs to the third floor and passed by many scribes. Some were familiar and others were not but they all walked around carrying stacks of tomes piled high to study and transcribe. Fili never understood the appeal of it, he could comprehend why it was a necessary job in running a kingdom, but when one pursued it out of their own personal interest he became confused. He was meant to be a leader and a warrior not a scholar.

As the library stretched on the lights became dimmer and it grew increasingly difficult to see until he stood in front of a wall of stacked up books between two shelves. He was curious as to its existence but he isn't want to disturbed the structure for fear of starting an avalanche indoors. He placed his hand on one of the bookshelves and used it to lead himself around to the other side of the wall.

What he was greeted with was Ori sitting on the floor in the pitch black darkness with a single lantern illuminating, books and loos pages were scattered about all around him. His face was sporting his look of concentration that he only had when completely at peace and engrossed in him reading. It was a much more fitting expression than the fear that Fili had seen on him during conflicts. He may not understand being a scribe but he understood that it made Ori happy. He almost left Oricalone to continue his work in peace when a small crumpling sound could be heard rumbling deep within his stomach, and Fili decide to check up on the dwarf.

"How are you doing Ori." He came closer so the light from the lantern could illuminate his face but stayed far enough back to avoid stepping on the pages surrounding Ori.

He jumped at the realization that someone else was there and he quickly schooled the expression and looked up to stare at Fili's standing form. "Hello, Fili. I'm well if a bit busy." He pulled up a blank notebook and began to scribble something into it.

"I can tell, but why are you all the way back here? I know there are plenty of tables and spaces for you to use that are well lit."

"The library may appear empty in the mornings but later in the day it will get packed and I prefer my privacy."

"Morning? Ori its al ost evening now. Have you been here all day?" Had Ori really not noticed an entire day passing by.

"Oh it is?"

"Yes it is. The sun will be setting soon. Have you eaten anything since breakfast today?" How could someone so smart be so incapable to looking after himself.

"Well, no I haven't but - "

"Okay we're heading down to the kitchen now so we can get some food in you. And dont bother protesting or I'll have Dwalin and Dori carry you down there by force." They were actually both busy at the moment, but Ori didn't need to know that and this was for his own good anyway, He needed to eat if he didn't want to pass out while reading.

"Okay." His answer was too timid for someone who wasn't in any danger. The books were stacked in no particular order and the lantern was extinguished before he came to stand near Fili in the darkness. Theh followed the books case back to where light was visible and then proceeded to exist the library, after making a quick stop to tell Bofur where he was running off to. The dwarf woke up and nodded his acknowledgement before returning to his nap.

He grasped Ori's wrist as he led him through the twisting corridors to the kitchen. This deep into the mountain it was difficult to discern what was the castle and what was a public street, and people had been known to get lost often. Bilbo had found himself turned around many nights when he was trying to find the kitchen for a midnight snack. Thankfully this wasn't an issue for Fili, he learn what tunnels and paths lead where, but Ori was probably not so keen on intertwining halls of the mountain. He even seemed surprised when they reached the doors to the kitchen in less than ten minutes. Now it wasn't the lathe main kitchen war the food for banquets was prepared but it was still sizable and fully stocked.

Ori was following behind him silently, and Fili wasn't going to push him to speak, at least not until he had gotten some food inside of that empty stomache. Fili grabbed one of the large saucers and began piling it with the already prepared food, chilled meats and cheeses, several breads, and two apples because they were easier to digest if you hadn't been eating well recently. The plate was deposited at the small corner table where Ori had already taken a seat. Fili went back to grab two mugs of ale and the joined him again, hoping he would have started eating something, but Ori was only staring at the plate instead of eating.

"Are you not hungry?" He set the mug in front of Ori hoping he would at least drink something.

"Oh, no...I-I. I'm just surprised is all."

"Surprised by what."

He looked downcast his lap mumbling. "Having the prince drag me to the kitchen and then share a meal with me."

"Well you are my friend, its just a kind thing to do for someone."

"Your friend?" He sounded so hope even though his garded tone.

"Yeah, your my friend. After saving a kingdom together I think friend is a requirement."

"Okay then." He still wasn't reaching for any of the food that was offered to him.

"Did you want me to get you something else to eat?"

A look of horror crossed his features and he said, "No this is fine really I'm just not sure I can eat it all."

Fili knew that Ori was acting strange but he didn't want to be overly familiar and invasive. "Well just eat what you can. I'll probably have some if you dont mind or we can put the apples and biscuits back if you don't like them."

"Oh, I didn't know we could do that."

"What do you mean."

He looked concerned like he so desperately wanted to speak but there was a shame during in his cheeks. "I've just never liked meats the way others have. I don't dislike them but I know some who eat only them and I didn't want you to think I was a freak for not liking it."

"Okay." That was why he was worried. "We're surrounded by people who live off vegetables and fish for their entire lives, if you would rather not eat some chilled pork I won't judge you for it."

His words appeared to comfort Ori who had reached out and plucked one of the apples from the plate. There was a loud crunch as his teeth sunk into the green skin and he looked relieved as he chewed and swallowed the bite. Fili watching in amusement an took little pieces of turkey and pork while he observed, leaving all the breads and fruit for Ori.

The plate grew empty over the course of an hour as Ori told Fili all about his latest fascination. Fili wasn't particularly interested in the topic but he would gladly listen to bare witness to that light joyous expression across Ori's face. It was something about elvish architecture, and that always confused him so he listened intently and watched the scribe relax and speak more freely around him. Of all the company Ori was the most reserved when it came to treating the royals like normal people, so he was relieved that he was finally being addressed as a comrade and not as a prince.

....

Later after they had departed and the sun had long since set Fili gathered a towel and a change of clothes to go use the royal hot spring. Thorin didn't want it to exist but it was a byproduct of repairing the aqua ducts so he went along and allowed it to be restored. While he was stripping out of his clothes in the changing room he saw a little bag in the corner. It would have been easy to overlook but he had been trained to notice anything out of the ordinary for his own safety. It was odd for someone else to be using the facilities but a bath mate wouldn't be a bother since it was so large.

Entering the room he could see the individual tbeligh the steam. It was Ori though he was gazing into the water with the intensity that he usually only had when transcribing ancient texts. Even far away Fili knew that he Oricwas distressed. He got into the water with a splash and let the opaque liquid hid the cage from sight. The noise alerted Ori to his presence and he scooted lowed into the water at the realization that he wasn't alone.

"Hello Ori." He waded through the bath and stood two feet away from Ori who was still sitting on one of the steps at the edge of the bath.

"Hello." He looked so tense in contrast to how relaxed he had been at the end of their meal.

"Are you okay Ori? You seem unwell."

"I just haven't had a hood bath in a while and feel all grimy."

If he was feeling dirty then Fili would gladly help to make him better. "Oh would you like me to help wash you back for you. I know most people have trouble scrubbing there."

"Y-You dont have to d-do that. It's too much trouble for you." Even with his face staring down fili could see the blush coloring his cheeks.

"I dont mind really, and it's a good way to get rid of tension."

"Oh well if you want to you can...but don't think that you have to or anything."

"Alright then I'll get started. Did you bring a washcloth with you, I forgot to grab one." A cloth was produce from under the water and as it came into Fili's hands he wrung out the excess water and sat on the step behind Ori, taking care to hide the cage in the water.

He brought the cloth to that skin and found the shoulders tense and as solid as rocks, when he tried to brush over them they twitched and clenched up under him. There was no way that Ori could have been comfortable like that so Fili rested the rag around his shoulders and used his hands to remove the tension from those shoulders before he resumed his cleaning. 

A short gasp was the only response to him driving his thumbs hard between those shoulder blades while his winters rubbed into his shoulders. From this angle he could see each scar that decorated his skin. There were far less on him than on any other member of the company and he was glad for that. Someone so delicate should never have had to suffer through the tragedy of war. He allowed his hands to swift down and caress each wound he saw, gently rubbing over them as if this comfort could erase the pain and memory of it. It was too late to protect his people but he would help them heal from all their troubles.

His hands had come so far down that they caressed the skin where the water lapped against Ori's body. During his ministrations the other dwarf had gone lax and started to lean into Fili. He didn't mind even found it quite adorable, more so when he realized Ori had fallen asleep. He should wake the scribe before he soaked fro too long but he could always do it after he had finished scrubbing down those shoulders and back.

It wasn't until Fili laid in his bed on the cusp of sleep when he realized he had started to court Ori, and he had no issue with the revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I wrote fluff. I didn't know I could do that. Sorry if you were expecting more smut.
> 
> Comments if you feel like leaving them.


	7. Bagginshield Again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo deals with a cock ring and feels Thorin's pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to your regularly scheduled smut

His respect for his husband had increased exponentially over the last few hours. Bilbo could hardly think through the stabbing pain of the piercings in his ears and he didn't think it would ever go away. It was made worse when he moved his head and jostled or tugged on them, igniting pain in his head and arousal elsewhere. The simulation had his cock aching in his trousers and the ring at the base left him annoyed and frustrated. It was digging into his skin just enough to hurt and no matter what Bilbo tried to do to forget it was there he was unable to remove it from the forefront of his mind.

He was hard and had been ever since that morning when he had his ears pierced, and it would poke out against the front of his clothes if he tried to stand again. It was only through clever planning that he managed to get to his seat in the thown room before anyone else was there to witness it. So he was able to sit down and cross his legs to disguise his predicament but should he need to relieve himself or be asked to stand and greet a guest he was absolutely doomed.

The throne room was no longer empty, now filled with scribes and representatives who were giving testimony on the progress of restoration of asking for more funding, even just some spectators who had nothing better to do in their lives than watch the work of royals as they accepted or declined aid. Thorin almost always agreed to helping and it made Bilbo feel more redundant here. He had no actual purpose in being present for the interactions, of course Thorin would argue it was for him to learn so he could do it in Thorin's absence but the king was such a hands on ruler that Bilbo didn't expect he have to govern on his own very much.

He deduced that the most likely reason for his required presence was for Thorin's amusement at his situation. His husbands constant glances out of the corner of his eye were confirmation and Bilbo felt all the more embarrassed from it.

He was currently in audience with some of the highest ranking dwarves in the kingdom and he was sitting on his throne painfully aroused and trying to cover it up. It was probable that at least one other person knew of the ring containing him. Chances were it was Dwalin, Thorin trusted him with his own well being and it would be logical to assume he did the same with Bilbo. But what if someone else had figured it out, someone pie Nori who was cunning and clever at discerning any out of the ordinary behavior and its cause. The thought that maybe someone beside his husband knew he was hard and desperate was a turn on and he attented to casually rub his legs together to relieve a bit of the pressure building in side of him.

It didn't help him in the slightest and he had a renewed sense of respect for Thorin, the king delt with this his entire life and didn't complain, while Bilbo was ready to beg to have the ring removed the moment they were in private. He was unsure of what the intent behind it was but it renewed the hobbit's belief that he should remove the cage each night and let Thorin do as he saw it. It wasn't as if having sex was a chore so he didn't see a downside to it, regardless of Dwalin's speech about self restraint. The king was lock up more hours a day than hours he was not so in Bilbo's eyes that was plenty of self restraint.

....

It was over. By the mercy of all the gods above he was free from the tedious torment of sitting to the side while his husband ruled a kingdom. As soon as the door to their bed chamber was shut he was going to take the ring off of his cock and take off Thorin's cage he they could fuck and then sleep. Tonight he didn't feel like putting in to much effort on his part. He'd enjoy himself for a bit and then leave Thorin to do his less than kingly actions while he slept soundly in bed.

When they had reached their door Bilbo entered first, eager to be free from his confines. He was pulling the strings from his breeches before the action was halted by Thorin grabbing his hands and pulling them up into the air. "My love dont do anything hasty. I still have plans for tonight." He had bent down to rub his nose into the pale flesh of Bilbo's neck and tickle the skin with vis hair.

"I'm not being hasty I simply wish to free you and myself from out confines so we can relax." He couldn't understand why Thorin would choose to leave them trapped as they were for linger than necessary.

"Oh, my dear consort there is so much for you to understand." His hands shifted to grup those thin weists and rest his thumbs against his pulse points to feel each beat of that erratic heart. "I wanted to show you how I feel everyday, and that includes the frustration of being unable to achieve orgasm." He felt that small body hitch against him amd the studded of that heart as it beat, coursing blood through his beloved. 

"I-I don't understand. What are you saying?" Thorin's actions were arousing him more yet the words coming from between his lips painted an entirely different picture.

"I want to ruin you." He was bend down to whisper it directly into that still sensitive ear. "I want to make you beg and blead for release while you are still confined and I plan to do it all without the use of my cock. Show you how I can properly drive you insane without the need for the cage to be removed." His words were accented by biting onto the ring closest to him and tugging on it.

"Thorin...ooh." It was so much all at once and Bilbo wanted relief but the promises being made sounded so scandalous that he was tempted to try them just to see what his love had planned. Normally Bilbo would be the one to suggest new things but Theoin felt so strongly about this that he was being overly forward. He needed to try this if only just once. "Please do it Thorin." He was so needy and pent up from the days actions.

"Yes my love. I could never say no to a request when you ask so kindly." He released Bilbo's hands and tugged at the strings of his trousers, letting then slip down to the floor. After a light push his breeches followed suit and pooled around the hobbit's ankles leaving him bare from the waist down aside from where his shirt hind down over him. "Go get onto the bed dear, and rest your arms against the foot board with this part little rump of your in the air for me to see."

"Okay." With the strong arousal flooding his system he lacked the dexterity to say anything more. Soon he was on the bed with one arm on the footboard and the other handing off it. His head was resting on the one laying across it, and his lower body was propped up on his knees. The footboard was so high that his torso was actually parallel to the mattress with his arse on display. He felt rather silly with his shirt and waistcoat still on but given the many things he had done in this room with his husband that was nothing too special. He observed as Thorin removed his cloak and outerwear but he left on his breeches. He was naked aside from them but they cover the most important part so it seemed preferable to how Bilbo was currently "dressed".

The mostly naked king climbed onto the bed behind him. He lacked the initiative to turn and see what he was going but he could feel the bed shift as his weight was distributed across the mattress.

"Are you ready, Bilbo?"

"Yes." He never knew it was possible to be dissatisfied with a considerate lover but he lacked the inner patience to appreciate Thorin's kindness at the moment.

Bilbo had given him the all clear so Thorin was good to go and torment the unsuspecting hobbit. He pushed the fabric of the shirt up and our of his way, bunching it uo around the small of Bilbo's back so he had full access to that rump. He leaned forward and locked on long strip from those bollocks, along the cleft of his arse, going over his pink hole, and finally stopped where the big globes of it transitioned to the plainest of his back. A groan was the only response he had recieved from the action so he continued on in it.

He returned to that pucker and laced his tongue back and forth against it. Just the pight teasing was enough to make the hobbits enite body shake, just as he had hoped it would. Hobbits were delicate people who has such supple sensitive skin and he was so tempted to torment Bilbo with that knowledge. He put his hands on this plush cheeks and spread them so he could push his face in deeper, wanting to leave a burn from whatever his beard would scrape against him.

"Oh.. Thorin that's so - oh." His attempt to let his approval be known was lost in the brush of that rough beard against him. He could feel each hair rubbing against him and his mind was being stretched thin trying to take it all in at once. It was so much he almost failed to notice when Thorin's skilled tongue breached him finally. "Yesss." If this continued if wouldn't be longue before he was coming into the sheets with no friction against his cock. It was one of the best was to have an orgasm, letting it be forced out of you once you're completely ruined by the desperate need of it.

He could feel the sweat dripping down his red face from the ministrations and he didn't want to wipe if off in case he shifted and accidentally shoved that mouth further against his hole. Every piece of him was alight with pleasure and he could feel the oncoming orgasm. Thorin shoved his tongue deep down and he could feel it right on the edge. But no matter what Thorin did from there Bilbo was stuck on the edge, feeling the eminent pleasure but unable to experience it.

"Thorin something's wrong." Hed never had an issue like this before. "I can't cum." It was more of a moan thancanyrhing else but it was just clean enough for Thorin to understand his words.

The king pulled back and in his absence Bilbo could already feel the satisfying sting from where his beard rubbed against him. "Thays the point love." Thorin began squeezing Bilbo's ass as he spoke, wanting to keep the hobbit aroused. "That ring doesn't just help you to stay aroused but it also keeps you from coming like you want to."

"Why?" It was a plea.

"That desperate aching need to you feel brimming in the pit of your stomach, burning you to the core, that how I feel every second of the day. At every moment I want to drop to my knees and beg you to let my free."

"I'm sorry." He was only partly telling the truth, he did indeed feel bad for the struggle thaychisbhusband was forced to face but he could be supportive after he came. The message was recieved so Thorin would be good to let him out. He reached down to slip the ring off but was stopped by a stern voice.

"Did I say you could remove that." He hadn't heard that tone since they had to deal with several thieves running around Erebor and Dale and finding the the proper way to convict them after their capture. Bilbo knew not to challenge him in that moment and retracted his hand. "While I do hate how I feel most days it's almost always worth it, and it's even better with you my love. You see hours of want building up inside of you makes you cherish each release you've gifted with it makes them all have a stronger impact." His hands were no longer squeezing and instead he slipped two fingers inside of Bilbo's stretched hole to press right against his prostate. "So I'm going to keep this up until I'm absolutely certain you cant take anymore of it and then after all of that I'll let you cum."

"Yes." He could do this. He lasted the day so he could survive the night as well.

As Thorin watched those drenched curls shake in that trembling head he realised he needed to get a large mirror so that next time he would be able to watch his husband fall apart from both ends. For tonight he would have to imagine how thay jaw would slack open and tense as he approached the cust of something he wouldn't get for quite some time, but the thought wasnenoigh for tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make a chapter 2 where Bilbo takes on his new duty as consort.


End file.
